I Am Lost
Chapter 1: The Lost Soviet and the French Girl. It ws 1949, 19-year old Alexandrea Gous was looking outside her house in France, she looked sadly at a male around her age in an old Soviet uniform. Her father, Joseph Gous went upstairs to her. "Dad, Can't we help him?" She asked. "He might be a drug dealer, Alexi, he should know better than to deal drugs." He said. She was sad that this man was lost, homeless and probably hungry while her family was rich. At night, she got leftovers from the fridge and a large fleece blanket and went towards the alley, the man appeared to be sleeping. She gently placed the containers next to him and the large fleece blanket near him, she then tiptoed back into her house. At the morning, when the Russian man woke up, he found food containers and a fleece blanket. He escaped the USSR to this country he didn't know, the people didn't know Russian. He felt his stomach groan in hunger, reminding him that he fell asleep hungry again, he tried begging, yesterday, nothing worked, and he couldn't afford another day without something in his stomach. His nametag was seen by the girl. "What does that say....." She said. He suspiciously opened the container, the smell hit his nose and he felt his stomach cramp in hunger and a growl followed shortly, he didn't know when his meal was going to be, so he ate ravenously After finishing, he felt full for the first time in six days. " (Who gave me these?)" He said in Russian. He noticed the large fleece blanket, it was white with a green trim, it was cold from being in the cold air, but his body heat warmed it. He fell asleep, the heat warmed from the large fleece blanket comforted him. Chapter 2: Tiptoe. Alexandrea looked outside the window, she saw the male, surrounded by empty food containers and wrapped in the comforter. At night, she went out with the leftovers, she noticed the Russian man was fast asleep, she looked at his face, he looked vulnerable, almost like a child. She tiptoed, he was covered in dirt and scars, the man didn't smell great either and she found her wrinkling her nose as she moved closer. When she started setting them down, Arkadi's eyes slowly opened. She flinched at it, the male got up, he looked threatened. "My-My name is Alex-Alex-Alexandrea, I'm sorry for disturbing you, It's just I've seen you out here, you looked hungry and I thought the food and the blanket would help." She rambled on. The male's eyes softened a little and he tried opening the containers. Then a loud sound broke the silence between them, the man put a hand on his midsection, Alexandrea realised that the man was trying to open the containers out of hunger. "Here, have these, you need them." She said. She helped him open the containers. " (Thank you)" He said. He ate them. Chapter 3: My Parents Are Away. She went out again. "Hey, My parents are gone for five weeks, this will be a perfect time for you to get better." She said. She helped the man inside, she helped him with the bath, he was too weak to stand. She gave him some of her brother's old clothing, while she washed the old Soviet uniform. She couldn't read the nametag, it was in Cyrillic writing. " (Arkadi)" He said. He was covering his crotch as his legs were inside the tub. His English was poor, he held onto the girl as she helped him in. She did his hair, removing the dirt and blood from it. It felt nice actually, it helped with the wounds. After the bath was done, Alexandrea gave the starving Russian man food, which he wolfed down. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86